El primer día del resto de tu vida
by sorgin
Summary: Sirius y Bellatrix van a casarse. Porque aunque les duela y les desgarre el alma esta decidido. Porque ellos no se aman, pero eso poco importa.


Sirius Black va a casarse. Y su boda es el acontecimiento social más importante de los últimos trescientos años. No porque el soltero de oro de Gran Bretaña vaya a ser cazado. O porque sea el heredero de una de las mayores y más antiguas familias del reino. No, esas no son las razones por las que se han reunido ochocientos treinta y cuatro invitados bajo las naves del templo del Primer Amor. El único centro religioso capaz de albergar tanta cantidad de invitados. La razón es mucho más pueril e inconfesable. La gente se reúne solo para contemplar con sus propios ojos si ese muchacho rebelde y carismático será arrastrado por sus padres hasta el final de esa pantomima que han llamado boda.

Y es que en el fondo la ceremonia lo tiene todo. Un novio rebelde e incorregible. Una suegra dañina y viperina y una pobre novia de afilada lengua y obligado cumplimiento. Porque puede que Bellatrix Black no sea la mujer ideal para pasar el resto de su vida, pero siendo sinceros tampoco se la puede culpar de todo. Nacer en la familia Black es un gran estigma o al menos eso es lo que Sirius suele decir. Y su prima tiene que asentir y darle la razón cada vez que le oye decir algo así. Porque si ya es malo ser un Black es peor aún ser huérfana y tener que vivir con parientes.

Bella, como le gusta llamarla a Sirius, sabe muy bien lo que es perder. Primero perdió a su madre y después a su padre. Y aunque no sea del todo cierto también siente que ha perdido a sus hermanas, que son mayores y están casadas. Ellas viven en sus propias casas, resguardadas por los brazos abiertos de sus nuevas familias. Ella en cambio no tendrá tanta suerte, se casará con su primo, el heredero de una gran fortuna y se convertirá en la esposa perfecta para él. Tal y como su tía lleva años planeando. Eso sí, sin contar con su aprobación ni la de su propio hijo.

Porque a Walburga no le importa lo más mínimo si los muchachos se quieren o si por el contrario no se soportan. Le importa el prestigio, el que dirán y sobre todo la imagen que su familia representa en la alta sociedad. Por eso cuando su hijo le comunica su descontento con el enlace hace oídos sordos, al igual que cuando le grita en mitad de una fiesta navideña, cargado de whisky hasta las cejas, que es homosexual y que este enamorado de un hombre lobo más pobre que una rata. La señora Black ríe ante el comentario y le resta importancia. Después de todo su hijo tiene derecho a divertirse con sus amantes.

Pero le conoce lo suficiente como para saber la escena que es capaz de montar. Por eso traga y se calla cuando éste la comunica que invitará a sus amigos al enlace. Igual que calla cuando el propio lobo es el que le deja en casa después de celebrar su despedida de soltero y observa con fingido desinterés como su hijo devora los labios de un hombre medio borracho que no sabe donde esconderse. Y más aún cuando le escucha pronunciar esas palabras que dan tanto miedo.

-"Una palabra Remus. Una palabra tuya y mando todo esto a la mierda".- Y el lobo se sonroja enamorado. Aunque todos saben que Remus no hará dirá nada porque no quiere arruinar la vida del hombre al que ama. Y Walburga se lo agradece con su silencio, soportando su presencia en la boda.

Por eso Remus Lupin ocupa un sitio de honor entre las primeras filas, donde trata de pasar desapercibido mientras siente que el corazón se le hace pedazos y trata de componer una falsa sonrisa que ha pierde cualquier muesca de naturalidad cuando escucha el himno que anuncia la llegada del novio.

Y allí esta. La estrella del momento. El galán de oro que toda madre quiere para su hija. Caminando a través del pasillo del brazo de su madre y con una sonrisa perruna grabada en el rostro. Y el lobo quiere aullar de dolor ante el espectáculo caótico y violento que se agita en su interior. Sin embargo, opta por callar y fundirse entre los rostros de los invitados.

Sirius llega al altar y se separa de su madre dejándola un beso en la mano y una mirada de desprecio brillando en sus grises pupilas. Ha odiado a su madre en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca tanto como este día y sabe que ese sentimiento no desaparecerá jamás. De nuevo la música suena y anuncia la entrada de la novia, blanca y radiante como su madre ha decidido. Pero algo falla y no sucede tal y como se planeo. La novia avanza, abrazada a su ramo de rosas rojas y con el velo cubriéndole los ojos, pero algo no es como debía haber sido. Su ropa luce oscura, tintada de negro luto y Sirius sonríe satisfecho al ver que no es el único que llega arrastrando los pies hasta el patíbulo.

Se juntan frente al altar un hombre y una mujer que no quieren estar allí, y menos aún pronunciar los votos que deben unir sus vidas por siempre jamás. Se juntan y se sonríen de manera coqueta y rebelde. Puede que ese matrimonio no sea tan malo. Pudiera ser incluso que, aún sin amor, saldría bien. Pero para eso muchos astros tendrían que confluir y eso no será posible.

Quizás por eso a penas se sorprende cuando escucha al sacerdote iniciando la ceremonia con una pregunta escueta y resolutiva. Algo poco habitual y que sin duda debe agradecer a su mejor amigo, James. Porque cuando el religioso les pide que si alguien esta en contra de esa unión o calle para siempre, Sirius clava sus profundos ojos en Remus, apremiándole a que le salve y a que acabe con todo ese calvario. Aunque sabe que éste no hará nada.

Puede que esa sea la razón por la que se queda con la boca abierta y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora al escuchar el gigantesco "no" que grita su amante mientras se levanta completamente sonrojado y mirando al suelo sin saber que más hacer. Y Sirius quiere salir corriendo y besarle. Porque si de algo esta seguro es que ese día él no va a casarse con Bella.

\- Yo también me opongo.- Grita del otro extremo del banco su amigo James y no puede evitar reír con ganas.

\- Y yo.- Se oye al fondo y al mirar encuentra a Peter de pie sobre el banco para que le pueda ver la mayor cantidad de gente posible. La voz de la esposa de James le llega desde un lado del altar donde se encuentra acompañando a los pajes entre los que esta su hijo y Sirius esta seguro que solo se opone para no dejar que James haga el ridículo el solo.

Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black, se levanta de su asiento en la primera fila y mira con decisión a su hermana pequeña mientras desafía a su tía con su oposición. Y Bella sonríe satisfecha al ver que alguien también piensa en ella. Es entonces cuando se percata de la figura masculina que esta en medio del pasillo por el que hace unos minutos ella hizo su entrada. Y Severus Snape la observa con la mirada serena y brillante. Esta decidido, piensa ella al verle y no puede evitar que una gran sonrisa la nazca del pecho y la ilumine el rostro.

\- No me importa que seas una Black, que este sea el día de tu boda o que yo no le guste a tu familia. Te amo Bellatrix.- Lo dice con la serenidad del reo que sabe que no hay escapatoria a su condena.- Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. - Y ella da un paso hacía él, pero las palabras de Walburga la detienen con sureza.

-Si olvidas cual es tu lugar te prometo que no habrá Black en esta tierra que te ayude ni proteja Bellatrix. – Y Narcisa Malfoy aprieta furiosa la mano de su esposo. Porque quiere gritarle a esa vieja arpía que ella antes fue una Black y que a quien esta hablando es a su hermana pequeña. Quiere arrancarla la sonrisa de la cara y hacerle tragar sus palabras porque Bella merece que la quieran, que la cuiden y la protejan. Tres cosas que ella no ha podido hacer.

A su lado su marido se levanta y dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia a los Black que están reunidos en el centro del huracán.

-Tranquila Walburga.- La llama por su nombre de pila sin ser descortés ni maleducado.- Para eso ya tiene a los Malfoy.- Y Narcisa se levanta de un salto mientras desvía la mirada de su marido a su tía y de vuelta a éste y es que Lucius no deja de sorprenderla a pesar de los años que llevan juntos. Y Bella la sonríe con picardía y decisión y Narcisa sabe lo que va a venir a continuación.

\- Es el primer día del resto de tu vida, así que decide, ¿cómo vas a vivirla?- Los novios miran a Narcisa y ninguno esta muy seguro de a quien de los dos va dirigida, puede que ni siquiera ella lo haya sabido cuando la hizo. Pero ambos han tomado su decisión.

La mujer de vestido de negro sale corriendo con una sonrisa enorme, arrastrando en su carrera a un hombre de lacio pelo negro que no entiende del todo lo que acaba de pasar mientras se dice a si mismo que nada importa mientras pueda seguir escuchando esa risa cada día, durante el resto de su vida. Porque Bella esta riendo, allí para él. Mientras escapan de las miradas orgullosas de sus hermanas y de las reprobadoras de sus tíos y de las curiosas de los invitados.

Mientras escapan del escándalo que Sirius Black ha montado al saltar sobre los bancos y coger en brazos a su amante para estamparle un beso en plena boca. Uno de esos que solo se ven en las películas, que esta a medio camino entre la necesidad y la pasión.

Y el mundo se para y sigue girando al mismo tiempo mientras Walburga se desmaya y Sirius amenaza al sacerdote a punta de varita para que oficie una nueva ceremonia y aunque Remus no crea que sea legal, dice sí, porque quiere ser suyo y que sea de él. Porque no quiere perderle y porque quiere ver esa sonrisa durante el resto de sus días.

Y al final los invitados solo están seguros de una cosa, que han visto casarse al soltero de oro, aunque no con quien esperaban. ¿O puede que sí?


End file.
